QUE ME ALCANCE LA VIDA
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Un songfic para el deslumbrante Anthony


**QUE ME ALCANCE LA VIDA**

**Song fic que me alcance la vida de Son Bandera**

**Por: MIMICAT**

Sintió los cálidos rayos del sol posándose tímidos en su rostro, una sensación de delicioso bienestar fue entrando en su corazón al tiempo que sus sentidos comenzaban a estar alertas en este nuevo día.

Abrío los ojos, sus ojos azules como el cielo escudriñaron con detenimiento a su alrededor, y una discreta sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Sintió que su corazón estaba calmo, lleno de esa sensación tan conocida para él. Besó con infinita ternura los rubios rizos de la cabeza que descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo.

**Tantos momentos de felicidad  
tanta claridad, tanta fantasía  
tanta pasión, tanta imaginación  
y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día  
tantas maneras de decir te amo  
no parece humano lo que tu me das  
**

Ella estaba ahí entre sus brazos, abandonada en un sueño que adivinaba delicioso por la expresión del delicado rostro femenino. Podía sentir la suavidad de la sonrosada mejilla en su piel, el contacto leve de sus rojos labios en su pecho hicieron que por un momento sintiera tantas cosas a la vez. Estaba perdido en la visión que la mañana traía consigo para llenar sus ojos, su mente y su corazón.

Esta chiquilla a quién había amado desde su niñez, era un sueño alcanzado como pudo constatar al acariciar la espalda desnuda con su mano enamorada. Buscó entre sus recuerdo la primera vez que la vio, era tan pequeña, recostada en la hierba sollozando, él sentado en la columna en portal de las rosas.

¿Cómo imaginar que esa pequeña llorona de enormes ojos verdes se convertiría en todo para él? Ella con una personalidad tan diferente a todo o que él había conocido, con la capacidad de soñar, de ser fuerte a pesar de las circunstancias que para otros serían como un golpe mortal. Pero para ella no, ella hacía de cada experiencia algo único… nuevo. Cada mirada que le brindaba, cada sonrisa que le regalaba, cada abrazo estrecho, cada confesión de amor, cada beso.

Él sabía que ella lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él a ella, lo sabía porque siempre se lo hizo saber, con palabras, con cada acción, aunque en ocasiones inconscientemente, pero se lo hacía saber. Como cuando le confesó que gustaba de él en el jardín de las rosas

-Me gustas porque eres Anthony –le dijo-

Él también se lo hizo saber al cabalgar con ella, al galope le dijo al oído

-Me gustas, me gustas… me gustas.

**Cada deseo que tú me adivinas  
cada vez que ríes, rompes mi rutina  
y la paciencia con la que me escuchas  
y la convicción con la que siempre luchas  
como me llenas como me liberas  
quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer **

La vida con ella en Lakewood era una verdadera fantasía de amor y comprensión. El saber que dormía en una habitación en la misma casa lo hacía incapaz de conciliar el sueño por las noches. Daba vueltas en su lecho sintiendo las sábanas en cada centímetro de su piel y pensaba celoso en las sábanas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo y sus sueños, estrechándola y compartiendo con ella sus pensamientos y suspiros.

No podía esperar el regresar a casa los fines de semana al salir de la Universidad, Chicago era tan frío sin ella. Pero la primavera de materializaba en su sonrisa, en el sol que iluminaba sus cabellos.

Ella escuchaba atenta cada uno de sus relatos, de los estudios, sus nuevos amigos, los deberes, el rugbi y el canotaje. Cuando él llegaba cansado, agobiado por la responsabilidad, cuando creía que no encontraba el rumbo, siempre estaba ella para escucharle y hacerle ver que la solución más sencilla es siempre la mejor. Ella también florecía, el tio William le apoyó para tener una profesión, enfermería, a pesar de la reticencia de la Tía Abuela. Aunque ya habían ganado la primera batalla cuando la Tía aceptó el deseo de ambos de no ir a Inglaterra a estudiar. Lucharon con enteresa por su felicidad… juntos.

Y juntos se sentían libres, aún bajo el peso del apellido Bower y Andrew, eran libres si… porque se pertenecían, eran libres porque se respetaban, eran libres porque se amaban con todo el corazón.

**le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor  
**

Había sentido tanto miedo al verse fuera de su cuerpo después de caer del caballo, terror al verla arrodillada junto a su cuerpo, se apoderó de él una desesperación arrolladora por la simple posibilidad de no pasar la vida con ella, de que su tiempo se hubiera terminado sin haberle dicho cuanto la amaba. Había planeado declararse esa tarde en la colina de Pony junto al Padre Árbol ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Tenía que vivir! ¡Tenía que decirle!

No… no estaba dispuesto a irse sin luchar, lucharía contra el destino, contra la muerte contra… Dios… contra todo lo que tuviera la fiereza de truncar este amor.

De repente todo se puso obscuro a su alrededor.

**E****l sentimiento de que no soy yo  
y que hay algo más cuando tu me miras  
la sensación de que no existe el tiempo  
cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas  
como me llenas como me liberas  
quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer  
**

Al abrir los ojos vió a un ángel de ojos esmeralda frente a él, derramando lágrimas que bañaban su rostro, pudo adivinar por su sonrisa que eran lágrimas de alegría. Un nudo se atoró en su garganta al verla así por él… e indiscretas las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos, lágrimas de agradecimiento por tener vida para vivirla junto a ella.

Ella se acercó y posó sus manos sobre su pecho, sus manos que al contacto parecían bálsamo que mitigaba su dolor, esas manos que le acariciaron el rostro delicadamente como tratando de grabar cada forma en sus palmas. Y así sin mediar palabra entre ellos, acercó sus dulces labios para darle la vida con un beso salido del fondo de su alma, un beso aderezado con las lágrimas de su corazón. Con los ojos cerrados sintió la vida misma en ese beso fugaz, tímido el primer beso de amor para este par de adolescentes que sellaban sus destinos con este gesto.

En ese momento supo lo que era sentirse completo, amado, porque se reconocío a si mismo en sus ojos porque era en verdad Anthony, su Anthony cuando ella lo miraba así.

**le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor  
**

Ahora, no le temía a la muerte, simplemente vivía cada momento con más intensidad, descubrió que el propósito de su vida era hacerla feliz. Prodigarle el mismo a mor y la misma devoción que ella de daba cada día.

Esa noche, una cálida noche de primavera, caminando de la mano por el jardín de las rosas, entraron al atrio, adornado con flores frescas, una mesa con una cena ligera a la luz de las velas.

Él la tomó por la cintura y comenzando a bailar como siempre lo hacían, muy juntos, él inclinado a su altura con la frente en la suya, mirándola con amor infinito.

Con un brazo de aferró a su cintura haciendo que se acercara a él, deslizó con suavidad la otra mano por la espalda hasta llegar a la nuca, en un acto tierno la acercó a él, se prendó de su boca, que exploró con ansias renovadas sintiendo cada milímetro de esos labios que sabía suyos, Reconoció la dulzura de los mismos, llenándose el corazón con cada movimiento de sus labios en los suyos, pues su beso era correspondido con la misma pasión que prodigaba, con la misma ansiedad con que besaba. Sintió las manos de su amada acariciando su espalda, su nuca, su pelo, se sintió correspondido, deseado y amado.

Se entregaron uno al otro con el cuerpo y el corazón, perdiéndose en una danza de besos y caricias hasta que el cansancio los venció.

**me da la luz que hace despertar  
que me aleja de la oscuridad  
que me llena de calor el mundo  
para que no pierda el rumbo  
**

Siguió acariciando su espalda, la miró con detenimiento, el sol empezó a iluminar el pecoso y amado rostro, abrió los ojos verdes que lo habían conquistado desde que era un chiquillo y lo miró, lo miró escudriñando el varonil rostro que la miraba con igual devoción, se estrecharon una vez más.

-El sol es más hermoso si se refleja en tu rostro iluminando tus ojos, me llenan de una sensación especial –le dijo Anthony depositando un beso en los labios de Candy-

-Despertar en tus brazos va más allá de cualquier alegría que pudiera sentir –Le contestó casi en un susurro-

-Te amo –dijo él acariciando-

-¿Aún después de tanto tiempo? –preguntó la rubia-

-Bien sabes que así es –sonrió-

**le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
y me de tiempo para regresar  
aunque sea tan solo un poco  
de lo mucho que me das  
le pido a dios que me alcance la vida  
para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor**...

Con mucho amor retiró los rizos de su frente, la miró otra vez, parecía mentira que ya habían pasado 20 años desde que unieron sus vidas. En sus cabellos ya pintaban algunas canas, Las líneas de la felicidad como ella les decía estaban presentes en sus ojos y sus labios. El cuerpo que le había dado 4 hijos era ya maduro, pero bello para él, despertaba en él la pasión y el deseo de la primera vez.

Sus hijos estaban en Inglaterra, ellos estaban solos celebrando la vida que habían unido ante Dios.

Anthony le había pedido al sacerdote que no incluyera la frase "Hasta que la muerte los separe" en su boda, pues para él ella sería suya y él se entregaría a ella por este tiempo y por toda la eternidad.

Si la vida es un instante entre dos eternidades, aún tendría mucho tiempo para hacerla feliz… una eternidad.

**Fin**


End file.
